Echange de bons procédés
by Dyloa
Summary: Et si les rôles étaient inversés ? Et si c'était Connor qui, un soir, ouvrait la porte de l'appartement 303 pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec M. Biscotos, alias l'homme à la spatule ? Si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passerait, lisez l'histoire ;-)


**Coucou, amis lecteurs ! Encore une petite histoire qui m'est passée par la tête en repensant à mon couple favori :3 Ça se passe aux alentours de l'épisode 12. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

\- Oh. C'est toi.

Connor doit réprimer une furieuse envie de rire, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il a eu envie de dire, lui aussi. « Oh. C'est toi. » C'est précisément la phrase qui lui a traversé l'esprit quand il a ouvert la porte de l'appartement 303 pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec M. Biceps, alias l'homme à la spatule.

C'est drôle, comme les rôles sont inversés. Maintenant, c'est Connor qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, et c'est M. Muscle qui se tient dans le couloir, avec un bouquet de fleurs en main. Ah. Quel copieur. Heureusement, le bouquet de Connor était plus beau – non pas que ça fasse une quelconque différence, parce qu'il a quand même fini à la poubelle. Mais tout de même, c'est rassurant de se dire qu'il a meilleur goût en matière de fleurs. Et pas qu'en ça, visiblement.

La dernière fois qu'ils se sont parlé, M. Biscotos ne portait qu'un caleçon et un marcel, tandis que Connor était habillé avec sa classe habituelle. A présent, c'est encore l'étudiant en droit qui est vêtu élégamment d'un pantalon de ville et d'une chemise de marque, alors que son interlocuteur s'est contenté d'un jeans et d'un T-shirt à manches courtes, mettant en évidence les muscles de ses bras. Apparemment, il est du style à penser que son physique athlétique se suffit à lui-même, et qu'il n'a pas besoin de faire un effort de toilette quand il prétend reconquérir l'homme qu'il a abandonné comme une vieille chaussette. Pfft. Quel manque de respect. Connor sait qu'il a des tendances narcissiques, mais là, Spatule-Man bat tous les records !

\- Etonné de me voir ? lui répond-il avec un sourire narquois, s'appuyant négligemment au chambranle de la porte.

\- Un peu, oui. Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus approcher Oliver, grogne M. Muscle en plissant des yeux. Est-ce qu'il est là ? J'aimerais lui parler.

\- Il est sous la douche, réplique Connor en sentant son sourire s'élargir encore plus.

Bon, sauf que si Oliver est effectivement sous la douche, c'est simplement parce qu'il s'est renversé son verre de vin rouge dessus. Mais ça, Connor ne va certainement pas le dire à M. Biceps ici présent. Autant qu'il se fasse quelques idées dans son coin, ça lui fera les pieds.

 _\- Oh,_ murmure Spatule-Man, un brin abattu par la nouvelle. Je peux peut-être attendre qu'il ait fini ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non, fait Connor en croisant les bras. Mais je peux lui transmettre un message, si tu y tiens.

\- Je préfèrerais lui parler à lui directement, rétorque M. Biscotos avec hargne.

Connor s'amuse comme un petit fou. On dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais là, il se régale !

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Oh, attends, je crois que je sais. Que ton ex t'a de nouveau quitté, et que du coup tu es libre de t'amuser de nouveau avec lui jusqu'au moment où tu auras trouvé mieux ailleurs ? Je pense que je m'abstiendrais, à ta place. Oliver a déjà assez souffert comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Que… ? Tu… ! bafouille Spatule-Man, livide de rage. T'as un sacré culot de me faire la leçon, alors que tu es sans doute celui qui l'a le plus blessé de nous deux !

A ces mots, Connor se rembrunit immédiatement. Il sait que ce type a raison, et ça fait mal. Mais même ainsi, il ne compte pas se laisser faire.

\- Je l'ai blessé, oui. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des connards. J'avais peur de m'engager, et j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même qu'entre Oliver et moi, ce n'était rien de sérieux, et qu'on ne formait en aucun cas un couple, même si on se voyait régulièrement et que je ne couchais avec personne d'autre. Il a fallu qu'il me quitte pour que je me rende compte que je tenais énormément à lui, plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Mais maintenant, j'en suis conscient, et je ne veux plus commettre la même erreur. Oliver m'a donné une chance de me racheter, et je ne compte pas la laisser filer. Je veux faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le rendre heureux, parce que cet homme est une véritable perle, et qu'il le mérite. Je ne veux plus le voir souffrir, ni par ma faute ni à cause de qui que ce soit. Et c'est pour ça que je ne te laisserai pas lui parler.

M. Muscle a les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, à la fin de sa tirade. Il pâlit, puis rougit, bredouille quelques paroles inintelligibles, puis tourne les talons et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées, les poings crispés de colère.

\- Ce n'est pas fini ! On se reverra ! lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule, juste avant de disparaître au bout du couloir.

Connor se sent immensément satisfait de lui-même lorsqu'il referme la porte, et ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Mais son sourire se fige et son sang se glace lorsqu'il repère Oliver, une serviette autour de la taille, adossé au mur qui sépare le salon de la chambre à coucher. Il a l'air sévère et les sourcils froncés.

\- Euh, hey, dit Connor d'une voix mal assuré. Tu, euh, tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

\- Suffisamment, répond Oliver en croisant les bras.

Connor déglutit nerveusement, pressentant les ennuis.

\- Oh, hum, écoute, je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais…

\- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ? le coupe Oliver, le prenant totalement au dépourvu.

\- Je, euh… A quel sujet ? bafouille-t-il lamentablement.

\- Que tu tiens à moi, et que tu veux tout faire pour me rendre heureux.

Connor se sent rougir, et se met à tirer sur ses manches et à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Huuum… Eh bien, je… _Oui_ , mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'attends quelque chose de toi en échange ! Je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour me pardonner, et si tu décides pour finir que tu préfères qu'on reste amis, je l'accepterai aussi ! Je… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé à quoi que ce soit. Juste… Ne me dis pas de partir, s'il-te-plaît, finit Connor en baissant la tête, se sentant complètement pitoyable.

Oliver ne dit rien pendant un instant, et ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit de ses pas s'approcher que Connor relève le visage, pour voir l'informaticien planté devant lui, avec un petit sourire attendri au coin des lèvres.

\- Idiot. Tu te comportes comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise et qui attend sa punition. Pourquoi je te dirais de partir ? Ça m'a fait plaisir, ce que tu as dit. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, le rassure Oliver en posant une main sur son épaule.

Connor est pris d'une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, mais il hésite à le faire, ne sachant pas comment il sera accueilli. Est-ce que c'est trop tôt, ou trop présomptueux de sa part ? Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, ne trouvant rien à dire. Putain ! Depuis quand _Connor Walsh_ se comporte comme une adolescente enamourée ? Il vaut mieux que ça ! Où est passé sa fameuse confiance en lui, et en son charme irrésistible, que certains prenaient pour de l'arrogance ? Il est grand temps qu'il se ressaisisse ! Et s'il a envie d'embrasser Oliver, il n'a qu'à le faire, un point c'est tout !

Il ouvre de nouveau la bouche, déterminé, et s'avance vers l'informaticien pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, mais celui-ci choisit ce moment précis pour se détourner de lui et aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, avant de tapoter légèrement la place à côté de lui.

\- Viens. Tu as droit à une explication, dit le Philippin, toujours à moitié nu.

Connor dissimule, tant bien que mal, sa frustration, et vient s'asseoir, tentant de ne pas trop fixer le torse d'Oliver et ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Mieux vaut éviter la tentation.

\- J'ai rencontré Mark au collège, commence Oliver après s'être mâchouillé la lèvre inférieure, cherchant sans doute l'inspiration. Il était le type même du gars populaire et athlétique, et il n'a pas tardé à intégrer l'équipe de football américain. Moi, je le regardais de loin, et je n'osais pas trop lui parler. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a demandé d'être son tuteur, parce qu'il avait des difficultés dans certains cours. On a sympathisé, et je me suis mis à espérer que quelque chose soit possible entre nous, encore plus après qu'il m'ait avoué qu'il était gay. Mais je n'étais pas son genre, j'imagine. Par contre, il me considérait comme son meilleur ami, et il me l'a dit plusieurs fois, parce que j'étais le seul avec qui il pouvait parler librement de son homosexualité. Il me racontait tout, et je devais écouter ses aventures sexuelles avec d'autres garçons, sans jamais oser lui dire ce que moi, je ressentais. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point c'était cruel. Jusqu'au jour où des gars de son équipe lui ont dit en rigolant que c'était évident que j'étais amoureux de lui. Il m'a posé la question, et j'ai esquivé, en disant que ça avait été vrai au début, mais que ça n'avait été qu'un crush passager, et que je l'avais surmonté depuis. On est resté amis, et on a continué à se voir même pendant l'unif et après. J'ai eu des partenaires de mon côté, mais Mark occupait toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur.

\- Oh, fait Connor, voyant qu'Oliver fait une pause. Je suis désolé… Ça a dû être dur pour toi.

Il sait ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un à sens unique, et de voir ses sentiments piétinés. Il a eu l'expérience avec Aiden. Et il a encore plus envie de casser la figure de Spatule-Man – de Mark – maintenant qu'il sait toutes ces choses à son sujet.

\- Oui, c'était dur, au début. Mais au bout d'un temps, je me suis simplement fait à l'idée que Mark n'était pas pour moi. Que c'était un rêve inaccessible, un fantasme inavouable. Jusqu'au jour où je suis allé chez lui, après t'avoir mis à la porte de mon appartement.

Connor sent sa gorge se nouer, redoutant la suite du récit.

\- J'avais bu, et je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme, continue Oliver en rougissant légèrement, détournant le regard. Je lui ai tout raconté, et il m'a proposé de passer la nuit chez lui. Et là… Il m'a embrassé. J'osais à peine y croire. Je savais qu'il était célibataire depuis peu, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que… Bref. Il m'a dit que je comptais énormément à ses yeux, et qu'il voulait prendre soin de moi, et me protéger. Que je valais mieux que toutes ses anciennes conquêtes, et qu'il était désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à s'en rendre compte. Alors, je l'ai laissé faire.

Connor a baissé la tête, et serre les poings sur ses genoux. Quel connard ! Avoir profité de la fragilité émotionnelle d'Oliver, lui avoir promis toutes ces choses, seulement pour le quitter dès que son ex avait décidé de revenir. Même Connor n'avait pas fait ça ! Il s'était comporté comme un salaud fini, mais il n'avait jamais fait de promesses qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir. Pour ça, au moins, il avait été réglo.

\- Evidemment, ce n'étaient que de belles paroles, et dès que son ex le mannequin a décidé de redonner une chance à leur relation, Mark est venu me dire qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il avait décidé d'accepter. Qu'il aimait toujours son ex. Cela dit, il a insisté pour dire que je restais son meilleur ami, et la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, après ses parents et son copain. La bonne blague ! ajoute Oliver en riant jaune. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir. Et jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas cherché à reprendre contact avec moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête aujourd'hui.

\- Peu importe. Je suis content de ne pas l'avoir laissé entrer ! déclare Connor avec force. Ce connard n'a plus intérêt à t'approcher, sinon il aura affaire à moi !

\- Ooh, voyez-vous ça, se moque gentiment Oliver. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Aiguiser ton épée et le défier en duel ? L'époque des chevaliers servants est un peu dépassée, tu sais.

Connor se sent rougir à nouveau, et préfère se lever pour faire mine d'aller se servir un verre d'eau.

\- Je sais bien, dit-il, tournant le dos à Oliver. J'essayais simplement de dire que… Je le pensais vraiment, quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir souffrir. Et ce type… Il t'a déjà fait suffisamment de mal. Je sais reconnaître un salaud quand j'en vois un, je l'ai été pendant assez longtemps pour ça. Alors, même s'il s'excuse, et qu'il t'apporte des fleurs, et qu'il t'invite au restaurant… Tu ferais mieux de te tenir éloigné de lui. Vraiment.

Oliver pouffe de rire, et se lève à son tour pour venir rejoindre Connor autour du comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Ah oui ? Tu ne penses pas que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ? Je t'en ai bien donné une, à toi.

\- Je… Ça n'a rien à voir ! proteste Connor, les joues cramoisies. Ce gars t'a fait souffrir pendant toute ton adolescence, il connaissait tes sentiments, et il a joué avec ! Moi, je ne t'ai jamais rien promis du tout, avant cette sordide histoire avec Paxton ! Je… !

\- Je sais, l'interrompt Oliver en souriant doucement. Je sais, Connor. Je te taquinais juste.

Et alors, de façon tout à fait inattendue, l'informaticien se penche et dépose un baiser sur la joue de l'avocat en herbe.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Et, sur ce, il se dirige vers sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama, et Connor comprend qu'il est temps de rentrer chez lui, même si son corps refuse de réagir pendant un long moment. Il reste figé, les yeux grands ouverts, cherchant à comprendre ce qui vient de se produire. Puis, quand il a de nouveau le contrôle de ses membres, il pose une main sur sa joue et sourit. Peut-être que le jour où Oliver lui refera confiance, et où il pourra le considérer comme son petit-ami, n'est plus si loin, finalement.


End file.
